


Story Book

by miss_misty_day



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_misty_day/pseuds/miss_misty_day
Summary: This "fic" is actually a compilation of single chapter ficlets that are requested on Tumblr. Each chapter title will be a hint as to what the chapter contains. I will be adding chapters as I get requests!





	1. You Think You Can Just Run That Pretty Mouth of Yours Whenever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request one sentence prompt: You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?

Uh oh.  
You knew you overstepped this time. You'd seen Reid angry before, but this was beyond that.  
  
"Really, Y/N, it's like you have to fight me at everything! Question every little thing I say!"  
  
His voice echoed off the walls of the small conference room the two of you had been left alone in. You knew that when you had questioned his theory in front of Hotch and the local detective that you had crossed a line, but that knowledge didn't stop you from continuing to run your mouth. To his credit, Spencer had remained calm throughout the entire discussion, his facial expression neutral and controlled, but you had seen that little vein start pounding in his forehead. Yep, you really pissed him off this time.  
  
"Why do you do it?" He snarled, eyes searching your face.  
  
You worried at your lip, not wanting to answer, not wanting to make things worse. It wasn't that you didn't like Spencer, in fact, you liked him too much; and your adoration of him was probably the reason you antagonized him so, it was most likely some subconscious attempt to get his attention.  
  
"Well, why?" He repeated, eyes now fixed on your lower lip being pulled in between your teeth. He must have felt your gaze because he tore his eyes away from your mouth and held eye contact once again.  
  
"Why? Why? Because I thought you were wrong! I know that must be completely unfathomable to you and your giant IQ, but sometimes, Doctor Reid, sometimes you are wrong!" You clapped your hand over your mouth, eyes wide in disbelief. Oh shit, you had really done it this time. If he was annoyed with you before, he hated you now.  
  
In one quick step, he closed the gap between you, backing you into the wall. He grasped your wrist and wrenched it away from your mouth, pressing it above your head. You felt his hair brush your cheek as he leaned in close.  
  
"You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?"


	2. That Outfit Looks Good On You, But You'd Also Look Good Without The Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request on Tumblr using the prompt "that outfit looks good on you, but you'd also look good without the outfit" with Spencer Reid

You weren't even the focus of attention today, so why were you so nervous? You stood in front of the full length mirror in a floor length gown that was a shade of green you would expect a school crossing guard to wear to make sure all the cars could see them. You sighed as you stared at the layers upon layers of neon green ruffles cascading down your body.   
  
"I guess the point of a bridesmaid's dress is to make her look bad so the bride looks even better in her gown." You muttered as you tried vainly to smooth the puffy sleeves down on your arms.   
  
You reached into the bag the horrid green monster had come from and removed the cherry on top, a gigantic pink sash with a matching pink bow.   
  
"I have to get my picture taken in this thing," you growled as you struggled to get the sash to lay over the ruffles, "That's right, two hundred years from now, historians will be going through photographs and see me in this..."  
  
You were cut off by a low wolf whistle coming from behind you. Wheeling around, you saw the tall, thin form of Spencer Reid, your longtime friend, co-worker and unwilling plus one. Well, he has been unwilling but given his smirk as he leaned against the doorway, he was now thoroughly enjoying himself.   
  
"I must say, Y/N, I have seen a lot of brutal, brutal crime scenes, but none of those seemed to be as much of a crime against humanity as that dress right there." He giggled a little at his own home before pushing off the wall and sauntering towards you.   
  
"Hush, Spence, I know it's bad. Look at it, it looks like that shit hunters wear so other hunters don't shoot them!"   
  
He reached out a hand and rubbed the material through his fingers, a small groan escaping you in anticipation of the teasing you knew was coming.  
  
"Mmmm polyester too? This dress just gets better and better now doesn't it?"   
  
You sighed and leaned into him, pressing your full weight against him. You could feel Spencer's laughter rumbling through his chest until you let out a low moan over your plight. Instantly his laughter stopped and his whole body stiffened.   
  
You turned to look up at Spencer to see what was wrong but a hand kept your head firmly pressed to him. He cleared his throat once, then twice before pulling away and slowly eyeing you up and down. You felt your cheeks warm up under his heated gaze and wondered to yourself where this suddenly came from.  
  
"You know, Y/N, that outfit looks good on you, but you'd also look good without the outfit."   
  
Your mouth dropped open of its own accord before you slid over to the dressing room door and toed it shut, then stepped back to Spencer whose eyes had never once left your body.


	3. If You Complain That It Is Hot One More Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat gets to everyone eventually

Ten minutes into digging through the unsub's abandoned, air-conditioning free trailer, and you had decided that you hated the South. The humidity was near painful, the air as saturated as it could possibly be without there being actual condensation. It was heavy, it was oppressive, it was coating you, and Reid wouldn't stop rattling off facts. Normally, this wouldn't bother you, but with the suffocating moisture bearing down on you his chattering was too much for your already overwhelmed senses to take. How was it that everything could be so wet, yet you were so thirsty?   
  
"Because the wet heat is making you sweat and causing you to lose water through your skin."   
  
_Oh. Guess you spoke out loud._   
  
"That's great, Spence, thanks." You didn't mean to sound short with him, but the beads of sweat racing down your spine had brought out the worst in you.  
  
He smiled and nodded at you and continued to rummage through a storage container filled with photos and diaries. As you paced the cramped room, you watched him attempt to brush his damp bangs out of his eyes, then give up and slick them back with his own sweat. Somehow watching him suffer too made you feel even hotter.   
  
"God, I hate this feeling. I hate the heat, and I hate sweating."  
  
"Did you know that if you sweat too much, you can throw your electrolytes severely out of balance. If it gets bad enough, you can induce arrhythmias, palpitations, extreme confusion, and even death."  
  
"That's...nice. Did anyone bring us water?" You sat down next to him.  
  
"Gatorade would be better."   
  
"Okay, Gatorade then?"   
  
"No."   
  
You sighed slowly and pinched the bridge of your nose.    
  
"Water?"   
  
"Nope." He popped, never once looking up from one of the diaries he was flipping through. You sat in silence after that, save for the sound of cicadas singing the praises of the heat. Spencer continued reading, seemingly unaffected by the impossibly worsening heat. Finally, you let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"I. Hate. The..."   
  
The book in Spencer's hand slammed shut and he turned to face you, nose less than an inch from yours.   
  
"If you complain that it is hot one more time, I'm going to give you a reason to sweat." He growled, voice low and quick.   
  
You sat there, gaping like a fish and watching Spencer reopen the diary and continue reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on Tumblr @dont-reid-into-this


End file.
